


Satisfaction

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, Slap Slap Kiss, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends told me to write this, so I did XD</p><p>Dinobot is having a bad day, and Rattrap inadvertently makes him feel better. It's my first time writing either vore or Beast Wars, so be gentle.</p><p>I wasn't sure what to warn for, so here's the rundown: Rattrap does not consent to being eaten, but he's not really hurt. There's no actual sex in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

Dinobot paced the Axalon as he brooded, bitterly turning around and around inside his processor. His concentration broke when he felt something shove past him. Something short and furry that smelled like a scavenger.

“Watch where you’re going, rodent,” he muttered. It had been a bad day already. He didn’t need Rattrap to make it worse by jostling him in the hall.

“Where I’m goin’? Why don’t you watch where you swing that big tail of yours?”

Dinobot stiffened. His tail was stately. Elegant. It took up space because it deserved it, and he didn’t need some pencil-tailed impertinent casting aspersions on it. “Forgive me,” he said, bowing. “We were not all designed to creep.”

“You do fine at being a creep, lizard-lips.” Rattrap shoved him again, deliberately this time. “Now move before I cut it off an’ see if it grows back.”

"You don't have the balls." Dinobot gestured to Rattrap's smooth yet mammalian crotch. It was a frequent point of annoyance to him that his beast mode was a female rat.

Rattrap snarled. "Eat me, Pred."

It wasn't the first time he had used the insult, but whether because he was exasperated beyond his limits or just because he was hungry, this time Dinobot took him up.

"Whoa!" He felt the little rodent claws scratching at his mouth as he opened his jaws wide, counting on his own flexibility as much as the Maximal's squishiness. His throat filled, and for a moment he worried that he truly had bitten off more than he could chew. He tasted of steel and grimy fur, and the warm promise of meat underneath the skin.

"You picked a lousy time to lose your sense of figurative language, y'know that?" Rattrap shouted. He was muffled; Dinobot had swallowed him head-first. It was strange hearing someone else’s voice from inside of him. It sounded echoing, like the hum of his own systems.

"Nrgh rgh rmph!" Some of the wit of his reply was dampened by the physical exigency of having a mouth full of rat. A punch hit him hard on the inside of his throat, and he growled.

"Well don't talk with your mouth full!"

He was doing his damnedest not to have to, but Rattrap was getting harder to swallow. He had his head most of the way down, and now he was approaching his impressively rounded rat aft. He would have used his hands to help force him down, but in his current form, he couldn't reach his mouth. So it was left to patience and saliva.

Usually he tore off chunks of flesh before swallowing, but something had stopped him this time. He told himself it was merely that dismembering one of the crew would lose him his already tenuous place among the Maximals. But perhaps it was more than that.

His vents strained to cycle air as his throat expanded around the giant rat. He was robbed of speech while the huge volume slid down his gullet. The experience was oddly contemplative. Although rhetoric and devourment were two of his strongest skills, it seemed that he'd found something that took all his energy and concentration, as well as all the space usually reserved for vocalizer function. He was focused. Focused on Rattrap not as an adversary or a lover, but as a piece of meat and metal, a physical being, a pressure in his body and the texture of fur in his mouth.

He felt empty so often, empty of purpose, empty of love and communion. And he let Rattrap fill his days with a rival to needle, fill his valve with his spike. Maybe, right now, he needed him to fill his belly.

He finally rounded the mound of Rattrap's ass. The tail hung loosely from his mouth, until he swallowed harder and Rattrap moved inside him, squirming into a more upright position and pulling it down. The rodent was now entirely encased in him.

He used his limited mass-shifting ability, expanding around him until the painful pressure settled into a comfortable sense of being stretched and filled, a sense of completeness.

His body was heated from the exertion, his face flushed beneath his scales. He had to sit down on his haunches, weakened for the moment by the physical effort of swallowing Rattrap whole. It was only fitting that Rattrap would be hard to stomach. Still, the thought came unbidden, he’d managed to swallow much worse.

He rested a claw on his belly, and he could feel Rattrap moving under his plating. It was, perhaps, a more intimate position than they had ever been in before. But still, he was in control. And he didn't have to look the Maximal in the eyes.

"Cheezus, Choppaface, what died in here?"

"Is that question rhetorical, vermin?" The bitterness in his voice was mellowed, softened. It was hard to be too angry with a full stomach. Still, the rat demanded a retort.

"An' I thought your breath was bad. Gimme a little warning next time, I'll bring a mint."

"You will survive."

"Oh, will I? An' here I thought bein' _eaten by a fragging dinosaur_ was somethin' to worry about!"

Dinobot leaned back against the wall, letting it support him. All his energy was going to his fuel tanks, adjusting to the huge, filling meal. "Compared to your quarters, my viscera are a surgical clean-room."

"Yeah, I leave scrap on the floor, I'm really the uncivilized one here." Dinobot grunted as Rattrap gave a kick to his abdominal wall. "You got me."

They sat in silence for a while. Dinobot was growing accustomed to the sensation of fullness, the heat and the stretch of his body around the irksome Maximal. Instead of a rush of disjointed sensation, it was now... comprehensible. No less intense, but no longer completely alien and strange. It was altogether quite pleasant, and his reptile programming was telling him to bed down in this corner of hallway to rest.

Rattrap broke the silence. "So, you gonna let me out?"

Dinobot smiled, curling his tail around him. "In time." For now he just wanted to enjoy the sensation, and Rattrap was in no position to deny him.

He received another kick, but it didn't move the smile from his face.


End file.
